donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Land III
Game Boy Color |genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults |modes = 1 player |media = 4-megabit cartridge }} Donkey Kong Land III (or Donkey Kong Land 3) was the third and final entry in the Donkey Kong Land trilogy of games for the original Game Boy. Like its predecessors, it was a follow-up to the Donkey Kong Country games for the Super Nintendo, in this case Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Like the other games in the Donkey Kong Land series, Donkey Kong Land III was enhanced for the Super Game Boy and was packaged with a yellow cartridge. It was not released in Japan until 2000, where it was released as a Game Boy Color game, and was called Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong List of levels in Donkey Kong Land III World 1 - Cape Codswallop 1. Red Wharf (Boardwalk) 2. Seabed Shanty (Coral) 3. Ford Knocks (Boardwalk) 4. Total Rekoil (Mill) 5. Koco Channel (Riverbank) 6. Liftshaft Lottery (Mill) 7. BOSS: Barbos Bastion World 2 - Primate Plains 1. Coral Quarrel (Coral) 2. Minky Mischief (Trees) 3. Jetty Jitters (Boardwalk) 4. Black Ice Blitz (Snow) 5. Riverbank Riot (Riverbank) 6. Miller Instinct (Mill) 7. BOSS: Bleak Magic World 3 - Blackforest Plateau 1. Rocketeer Rally (Waterfall) 2. Vertigo Verge (Mountains) 3. Polar Pitfalls (Snow) 4. Surface Tension (Riverbank) 5. Tundra Blunda (Snow) 6. Redwood Rampage (Trees) 7. BOSS: Arich Attack World 4 - Great Ape Lakes 1. Jungle Jeopardy (Jungle) 2. Footloose Falls (Waterfall) 3. Deep Reef Grief (Coral) 4. Karbine Kaos (Factory) 5. Simian Shimmy (Trees) 6. Rockface Chase (Mountains) 7. BOSS: Krazy KAOS World 5 - Tin Can Valley 1. Tropical Tightropes (Jungle) 2. Clifftop Critters (Mountains) 3. Rickety Rapids (Waterfall) 4. Bazuka Bombard (Factory) 5. Ugly Ducting (Pipe) 6. Stalagmite Frights (Cave) 7. BOSS: K. Rool Duel World 6 - Lost World 1. Whiplash Dash (Pipe) 2. Kuchuka Karnage (Factory) 3. Haunted Hollows (Cave) 4. Rainforest Rumble (Jungle) 5. Barrel Boulevard (Factory) 6. Ghoulish Grotto (Cave) 7. BOSS: K. Rool's Last Stand Characters in Donkey Kong Land III Goodies Kongs *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Wrinkly Kong Animal Buddies *Ellie the Elephant *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Other *Bear Baddies *Sneek *Re-Koil *Buzz *Knik-Knak *Krimp *Skidda *Kobble *Koco *Booty Bird *Knocka *Kuchuka *Bounty Bass *Lurchin *Bazza *Klasp *Bristles *Nid *Krumple *Lemguin *Minkey *Kopter *Bazuka *Karbine Trivia * A Game Boy Color version of the game was released in Japan as "Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong and Dixie Kong" (Dinky Kong is Kiddy Kong's name in Japan). For unknown reasons, it was not released outside of Japan. * Initially, Donkey Kong Land III had a subtitle called "The Race Against Time". Prior to release, the subtitle was removed, presumably to allow the game to fit in better with the other Donkey Kong Land games, which (unlike the SNES games) have no subtitles. * Despite it's name, Donkey Kong doesn't appear in this game. * This is also the only Rare game where Donkey Kong doesn't make an appearance. * The game's soundtrack consists of 8-bit re-orchestrations of the music from Donkey Kong Country 3. However, the track "Frosty Frolics" does not appear. * Several elements from Donkey Kong Land III were later used for the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3. Changes between Game Boy version and Game Boy Color version When this game was ported to Game Boy Color, there were some changes made to the game, most of which are graphical changes. Unlike many other ports, such as the Game Boy Advance ports of the Donkey Kong Country games, there are few changes made. * The game is now exclusively for the Game Boy Color (therefore, it isn't playable on a Game Boy or Super Game Boy; to make this further known the cartridge is a transparent Game Boy Color cartridge). As a result, it is now in full color, as opposed to the monochrome color that would be seen on a Super Game Boy. * The game is in Japanese instead of English. * The title screen is slightly redesigned. * The world maps are no longer animated: water is now stagnant, Wrinkly Refuge and Sheepy Shop no longer have lights flashing inside, mills don't turn anymore, and smoke stays still. * When there is text on screen, the text shows up on the screen one character at a time, as opposed to the entire text showing up instantly. * In the Time Attack screen, your last time is no longer displayed. * Bear has only one frame now. * Due to the game being on a Game Boy Color, there is less lag, which is noticeable in a few cases, such as in Clifftop Critters. The lack of lag eliminates possibilities for unfair deaths where the screen couldn't keep up before if the player fell down with many sprites on the screen. category:Games Category:Donkey Kong games